Cosmetic products are traditionally known to improve an appearance of a consumer. Certain cosmetic products are composed of cosmetic active ingredients that are clinically tested and non-medicated to specifically improve the appearance of various skin conditions. To obtain the cosmetic products composed of cosmetic active ingredients for skin conditions, a consumer receives professional advice or a professional skin consultation prior to buying the cosmetic products. Despite this professional advice, existing products may not be customized to the specific skin condition of the consumer.
Appropriately customizing cosmetic products for each individualized skin condition of the consumer can become complex. Certain methods of providing customized cosmetic products directly to a consumer are known. These methods often include overwhelming a consumer with a large number of products, ingredients, regimens, and/or components to arbitrarily choose from, manually mix and match, and manually apply to the skin of the consumer in multiple stages. These methods can be time consuming, superfluous, and may not address every concern of the consumer. Each of the products, ingredients, regimens, or components can be acquired by the consumer based on an evaluation conducted by the consumer themselves. However, consumers may lack the requisite knowledge for properly evaluating their own skin condition and/or become confused by the complexity of choosing from a large number of products.
Therefore, with a growing demand for cosmetic products with active ingredients to improve skin conditions, there is a continuing need for a kit, system, and method for preparing cosmetics for specific skin conditions that is simple, customizable, expedient, and involves an educated evaluation of a skin condition of a consumer. It would be advantageous if kits, systems, and methods for preparing cosmetics could be improved.